Strange LeStrange
by BumbleJay
Summary: Hydra LeStrange. Daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange. She's strange; it's in her name after all. She'd been raised as the heiress to both the LeStrange and Black names meant to be the perfect little Pureblood. But she's not. She can't help it that she sees things for what they really are. Her life hasn't been easy, and she always knew it wouldn't be.
1. Chapter 1

**April 17****th**** 1983**

Hydra 'Heidi' LeStrange was just that; strange. Well at least in the eyes of her family she was. She was born the Pure-blooded daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange, the niece of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy and the older cousin to Draco Malfoy, and certain things were expected from the heiress to both the LeStrange and Black lines. Heidi was born on the 20th of September in 1977 during the height of the Dark Lords reign. She was four years old when he fell from power, but she had already received her dark-mark curtsy of her mother's dark obsession with him.

The first memories Heidi had were of her mother teaching her the unforgivable curses. Heidi remembered the screams of her mother's victims and the pure joy etched on to Bellatrix LeStrange's face as she slowly killed those who were not worthy of life. Heidi knew people feared her mother for that very reason, her ability to take joy in the pain she bought to others, but Heidi didn't fear her mother. As long as Heidi didn't disappoint or disobey her mother she was safe. Maybe not as loved and cared for as other children were, but safe none-the-less and she was okay with that.

It took over a year for both of Heidi's parents to be caught by Aurors after the Dark Lords fall. During that time Heidi was passed between her parents, her aunt and uncle and a variation of other death eaters that Heidi never learned the names of. When her parents were finally caught, Heidi was with them. Ratted and tatted in an old black dress her aunt had given her, Heidi had not eaten in over three days. She was dehydrated and covered in cuts and bruises from both her parents and mother nature.

Heidi was five years old, a few months off six, and was asleep curled up in the corner of the current hide-out her parents had bought her to. Heidi remembered her dream from that night. Snakes and demons curling around her, yelling and hissing at each other, venom dripping from their mouths as they fought. While it wasn't really a pleasant dream, it certainly wasn't one of her worse nightmares she had ever had. It was closing in on a little over three in the morning when her mother jolted her awake from the fight.

Startled Heidi didn't really register what was going on until she heard her mother's voice, just a breath away from her ear, hissing.

"Hydra, wake up. Now!" her mother demanded in her usual insane voice.

Shifting a yawn, Heidi rose from the ground without a mutter of a complaint to be heard. She didn't fancy another night spent outside in the colder air.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Heidi asked in a voice far to alert for one just waking up.

"Those _scum_ are here for us Hydra. We must leave. Now," Bellatrix stressed, pulling her daughter after her.

Nodding her head, Heidi trudged after her mother, her father nowhere in sight. It was not an odd thing for her parents to escape using different routes, but it was strange that her mother had come to get her and not her father. Heidi's father always seemed to like her more than her mother did and was always willing to wait the extra 10 seconds it took to get her.

Doing the best a five year old could do, Heidi just managed to keep up with her mother, falling behind only once or twice throughout the run. While Bellatrix would later blame her daughter for her capture, the truth was that it was not Heidi's fault, but rather Bellatrix's.

As the two ran, Heidi could hear footsteps that were clearly kept light. The person who was chasing them would catch up every once and a while, but then fall back behind at certain times, as if on purpose. Slowly realization dawned on the young girl.

"Mommy they herding us!" Heidi cried, trying to pry her hand from her mothers.

"Shut up brat!" her mother snarled in retaliation, not even looking at her daughter. Clearly not believing the words of her daughter.

But Heidi did not shut up. She continued to whine and beg her mother to stop and change directions. They would be caught otherwise! But her mother did not heed the young girl's words, and continued on her path oblivious to the awaiting danger.

As if they came from thin air, the LeStrange woman where surrounded. Dropping Heidi's hand, Bellatrix pulled her wand out and began firing curse after curse at the Aurors circling her, forgetting about the young girl behind her.

It appeared that the surrounding Aurors didn't see Heidi, as they fired spells that just boarded on the Darkarts at the girls, and would never have done that if a child was at risk. Heidi, not wanting to die at only five, made a break for it after one practically loud and distracting spell was cast at her mother. Dashing for the first opening she saw, Heidi was not expecting the firm hand that held her from disappearing into the surrounding streets.

Turing her gaze upwards Heidi saw a large blondish man with a fake glass eye staring at the fight, even though his head was turned to her. Heidi assumed that the eye was magic, seeing as he didn't miss a beat on casting spell after spell at Heidi's mother.

"LET ME GO!" she cried, attempting to rip herself away from the looming figure over her.

"Shut up girl. You couldn't survive one day on your own," he snarled sending a spell that hit her mother square on the chest. Screaming out in pain, Bellatrix LeStrange fell to the ground, unconscious.

Screaming in horror, Heidi ripped away from the man who grabbed her, and instead of fleeing off into the night, raced towards her mother.

"MOMMY!" Heidi yelled throwing herself over her mother. "Mommy wake up, we have to go! I don't want you and daddy to go to jail! I'll be all alone," she whimpered, feebly shaking her mother's arm in weak attempt to wake her mother.

"Dear lord she had a kid," Heidi faintly heard from the surrounding assailants, which one she wasn't sure.

"If you'd paid more attention you'd have known that, Hackle!" the man who had grabbed Heidi snarled, advancing on the unconscious mother and heartbroken daughter. Snapping her head towards the figure, Heidi noticed a limp to him and saw a wooden leg. While the injury should have made him slower and weaker it just made him scarier in Heidi's eyes.

"Girl!" he snapped glaring at Heidi, making her shrink back slightly and give off a small whimper. The man continued to glare at the young girl for a few moments before sighing and gesturing to one of the others, who seemed hesitant to approach the grief stricken girl, forward. "Shacklebolt you're good with kids. Take the girl."

A dark skinned man who appeared to be in his late twenties or early thirties stepped forward. He was draped in nothing but purple and gold and wore a fez that Heidi found delightful, even with the current situation. Heidi had a very short attention span after all.

"Young one, would you come with me?" he asked in a strong soothing voice that Heidi instantly liked.

"You killed my mother!" Heidi snarled back, cling on to her mother tighter, whilst glaring at the man.

"No Dear one, not kill. Your mother is not a nice woman, she must be held accountable for her crimes on others," he said walking a little closer to the scared girl.

"Why?" Heidi shot back, standing to her feet, her mother's wand in hand. Although she had basic knowledge on how to use the thing, Heidi would be no match against multiple attackers.

"Because what she did was mean. People want to know that she will not do it again," he said whilst taking another step forward, his eyes never leaving Heidi's.

Heidi continued to glare at the approaching man, her hands trembling. Within only a few seconds he stood before her, kneeling down to Heidi's own eye level. A kind and warm smile on his face that Heidi had never seen before, he slowly reached out and took Bellatrix's wand from her daughter.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt, what is yours dear one?"

"…..Heidi LeStrange," Heidi answered after a heartbeat of silence.

"Well Heidi will you come with me, please? I won't hurt you. I promise," he asked, out stretching his hand to her. Heidi had been taught manners by her aunt. She had been taught Please and Thank you. But no one had ever used them on her, so she felt like she _had_ to go with the man. On principle.

Nodding her head, Heidi grabbed the man's hand and was pulled off to the side, away from her mother and the other Aurors. Sending her mother one last worried look, Heidi followed the strange man around the corner.

After only a few feet from the others Kingsley stopped and dropped back down to the girls eye level.

"Tell me Dear one, how old are you?"

"I turn six in a few months," Heidi muttered weakly, eyes down cast.

"And when were you born?

"20th of September."

Nodding his head Kingsley sat down on the ground next to her and smiled at the little girl in front of him. It was sort of unnerving how much she looked like her mother. She had the usual nest of black hair that came with the Black name, her mother's maiden name, and her skin tone was an exact match to her mothers, overly pale. Whilst her hair must have once been pinned down, Kingsley could see a few of the pins still in place, it was now a scatted and curly mess like her mothers. Her eyes were familiar as well. Whilst not dark like her mother's, they appeared sort of stormy grey, like her second cousin's; Sirius Black.

'_What a sad case she is'_, Kingsley thought grimly. Her entire family had served He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. If she was lucky she'd end up with her aunt Andromeda and her cousin Nymphadora, but that was unlikely. Her other aunt, Narcissa, had married into a wealthy family and still had access to her own family's money, so there was a good chance they would pay off officials into letting them have her. If only her second cousin hadn't turned out to be a Death-eater, she might have had a normal life.

This was possible her only chance to be set straight. She would most likely only interact with other Death-eaters till her time at Hogwarts, and by then it would be too late. Kingsley had to at least attempt to help her.

"Dear one," he said slowly, breaking the silence. "Tell me, what do you know of Muggleborns?"

"Mudbloods?" Heidi asked staring up at Kingsley with wide innocent eyes. Wincing at the curtly some of his closest friends went through, Kingsley shook his head.

"That is not a kind word Dear one. Please do not call others that," nodding Heidi continued to stare curiously at the first person who had shown her any kindness. Whilst her aunt was polite, there was no love or respect there. Or even general liking. Mr Shacklebolt seemed to like her. Why shouldn't she do as he asked?

"Muggleborns are not underneath Pure-bloods Dear one. Some of the brightest and most interesting people are Muggleborn."

"Are you Muggleborn sir? Is that why you like them so much?"

"No Dear one. I come from an old Pure-blood family, not unlike you. But my family did not look down on those who came from Muggle parents, or were half-blooded. They are no less than us Dear one."

"Then why dose mother dislike them?"

Hesitating, Kingsley looked deeper into the little girl's eyes. She was actually curios. She was so young and so innocent that he was greatly saddened by her future; if he managed to break through to her it would not be an easy one.

"Your mother…. She is not a kind woman Dear one. She has been taught to hate by your grandparents. She never really had a chance to be different," Kingsley answered cautiously, not wanting to upset the girl over her mother who she clearly loved.

"Yes I know my mother is not nice," Heidi answered in a strong voice imminently, her eyes never breaking from Kingsley's own. It was only then that he noticed the bruise above her right eye. "But what makes you think I'll be any different?"

"You've been told. You aren't set in your ways yet like your mother. You have a chance."

"You think?"

"I do," the two lapsed into silence for a few more moments before Kingsley branched into what he really wanted to know.

"Dear one, what do you know of He-Who-Mus-Not-Be-Named?"

"The Dark Lord?" when Kingsley nodded his head Heidi began shifting unconfutable again. "Mommy says I shouldn't talk to people about him without her there and only if she says to…"

"Dear one, I promise nothing will harm you."

"Really?"

Nodding his head, Kingsley had a solemn look on his face. "Promise."

"Mommy says he's a great man and will pure the world of the Mudblo-sorry, Muggleborns. Mommy says he's taking a rest at the moment but will come back for those who stay loyal to him. Mommy also says I shouldn't show people my arm because he likes me."

At her last words Kinsley's heart launched. She wouldn't, would she? No, who would do that to a child? Not even Bellatrix LeStrange could be that cruel.

"Dear one, show me your arm."

"But Mommy said-"

"Dear one, please this is important. Show me your arm," Kingsley stressed, reaching for the girls left arm.

With little struggle Kingsley pushed the tattered remains of her long sleeved dress up her arm. Clear as day against the girls pale skin was the Dark-Mark. On a five year old.

"Those sick bastards," Kingsley mutter, absentmindedly stroking the mark with his thumb.

"Mr Shacklebolt, did I do something wrong?" Heidi asked in a high pitched voice. Oh he was so to nice, Heidi didn't want to make him have to hurt her.

"What? No, not you Dear one. Your mother. This should not be on someone so young."

"Am I going to prison," Heidi asked, her voice just above a whisper and quivering.

"No, Dear one. Never one of such a young age. Your mother though, yes. She shall be sent to Azkaban for her crims on others. You will be cared for Dear one. Mark my words you will be taken care of."

"Thank you Mr Shacklebolt."

"Call me Kingsley," Kingsley quickly interjected a smile back on his face.

"Thank you Kingsley."

The two lapsed into silence for one final time as the man with a wooden leg limped towards them.

"Alister," Kingsley called out, quickly rising to his feet. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes. We got the other LeStrange as well. Those two aren't going anywhere any time soon. Now what about the girl?"

"Her names Heidi. Alister, she's got the Dark-Mark," Kingsley muttered, learning in to the man he called Alister.

"On one so young?"

"Yes. Bellatrix was one of his favourites after all. She's probable been raised to serve the Darkarts. Though she isn't that bad."

"Hmmmm," was all 'Alister' said before turning and gesturing for the two to follow. Grabbing Kingsley's hand, Heidi rushed after the limping figure.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Full name?" the ministry worker demanded, glaring through his glasses at the LeStrange girl. Heidi could feel the eyes of passer byers on her and shrunk deeper into Kingsley's side.

"Hydra Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Date of birth?"

"20th of September 1977."

"Relations to the arrested?"

"Daughter," '_Is she an idiot or something?' _Heidi thought gazing at the odd man.

"Will you be testifying?"

"Ye-"

"She most certainly will not!" came the overly high pitched voice of Narcissa Malfoy. Turning around Heidi caught the white blonde hair of her uncle and the black and blonde hair of her aunt as they marched towards the trio.

"How could anyone make a five- FIVE- year old testify against her own parents!? She will be doing no such thing!"

"Mrs Malfoy-" Kingsley began only to be cut off by Lucius Malfoy.

"No _Shacklebolt_ my niece," the word was more sneer then anything, "will not be testifying. I forbid it."

"No offence Mr Malfoy but you have no-say in the matter," Kingsley sneered back.

"Actually Mr _Shacklebolt_ I can. Court order, Narcissa now has full legal power over Hydra until her seventeenth birthday," Lucius sneered handing over a piece of parchment. Reading it Kingsley's face began to fall.

"All appears in order. _But_, you do not have any power until this meeting is finished."

"Fine, we'll wait," Narcissa glared, her eyes daring defiance. Which she got.

"No. Only the witness and ministry workers involved in the case are allowed to be present."

"I will not allow my _niece _to be left alone," Narcissa stressed, stepping forward only for her husband to grab her arm and pull her back.

"Now, now Narcissa, no need for that. We'll be at the end of the corridor. Return our _niece_ to us as soon as you're finished with her _Shacklebolt_," Lucius said, his cold demean falling back into place as he began to lead his wife away. Heidi could faintly hear the two arguing in hushed voices as they went.

"They're right Kingsley. You _have_ to give up the girl," the ministry worker insisted, glancing at Heidi for a moment before returning his gaze back to Kingsley.

"I know Ludo, but those people are vile and will corrupt her mind," Kingsley answered back with a sigh, his hand moving to Heidi's back.

"Kingsley… Her parents are the LeStranges. She has the Dark-Mark on her. She's already been corrupted," 'Ludo' retorted in a soft voice.

"No. the girl is still young. She could still change, but I doubt the Malfoys will allow it now they have their hands on her."

"There's nothing we can do Kingsley. We all know the Malfoys were Death-Eaters, but they're to powerful. To many connections within the Ministry. You _have _to give the girl to them," 'Ludo' stressed. Sighing 'Ludo' shook his head with a frown. "Kingsley, if she can't testify then I'm done. I don't need anything more from her and she _has_ to go with her aunt and uncle. Sorry mate," and with that he was gone, mixed with all the other ministry workers there that day.

Silence passed between them. The five year old knew her family awaited her, but she didn't want to go just yet. She liked Kingsley.

"I like your hat," Heidi blurted out. The words hung in the air for a few moments before Kingsley broke out in laughter.

"Oh Dear one, you are something," grinning widely, Kingsley reached up to his head and pulled of his fez. "Here Dear one. I think you should have this," with a quick swish of his wand to fez began to shrink.

Smiling widely Heidi took the now miniature fez from her friend. 'Oh thank you Kingsley!" she gushed as she devoured him in a hug.

"Think nothing of it Dear one. Now keep it out of sight of your aunt and uncle. I don't think they'd be to thrilled about it. Understand?"

Nodding her head fiercely, Heidi grabbed his hand and was led to the ice cold masks of her family…..

**(WOOH! New story for HP universe. I was rereading the books and then some fan-fiction and there was this one I loved. I can't remember what it was called but Sirius Black had a daughter and Remus was raising her and it was freaking adorable (Not a gay couple in that one. Her mother was just dead and with her father in jail it was up to her godfather to raise her) and she and Harry played with batman toys and ARUGH bloody adorkable. So I thought 'well Bumble, who else can have a kid? Hmmm Oh I got it *finger snap* Bellatrix!" and here we are. Heidi is going to be a different OC then the usual ones that come from Death-eaters. So here I'm going to give you her character profile righttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt now:**

**Name: Hydra 'Heidi' Bellatrix LeStrange.**

**DOB: 20****th**** of September 1977**

**Age (In this chapter): 5, 6 in five months.**

**Hair: A mass of black curlers like her mothers.**

**Eyes: Gray like her uncle Sirius.**

**Skin: overly pale no matter how long she spends in the sun.**

**Family: **

**Mother; Bellatrix LeStrange.**

**Father; Rodolphus LeStrange.**

**Aunts; Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks**

**Uncles; Lucius Malfoy and Ted Tonks**

**Cousins; younger Draco Malfoy, older Nymphadora Tonks**

**Second cousins; Sirius and Regulars Black.**

**Welp, that's all I can give you without killing all the plot bunnies in existence. Hope you like it and, well comment if you do. Comments and favs and the lot keep writers alive. We need the love of readers to **_**FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**October 4****th**** 1984.**

Being subtle was never Heidi's aunt's thing exactly. While a Pure-blooded lady knew not to draw attention to herself over her husband- because really, what Pure-blooded lady wasn't married off right after school?- Narcissa Malfoy had this air about her that would draw others to her, but still manage to keep her husband in the spotlight. So as Heidi and her aunt walked down the halls of Azkaban high security prison, the light _tap tap tap_ of Narcissa's silver heels was more of a _**BOOTH, BOOTH, BOOTH**_in the otherwise silent prison.

Heidi's aunt and uncle, using their connections within the Ministry of Magic, had set up monthly visits for Heidi and Bellatrix. Although Heidi and her mother's relationship wasn't really the main subject talked about in these strange meetings. Heidi was usually greeted by her mother, high pitched and insane, then ignored for the remainder of the visit. She paid close attention to not paying attention to her family's conversations. Rants on the good old days, if any 'Mudbloods' had been killed or if the Dark Lord had been heard from were common topics between the two sisters, and Heidi didn't really care for that sort of thing.

It was on one of these visits that Heidi was sent away by both her aunt and mother. Neither her aunt nor her mother had paid her close attention before and had freely talked in front of the young girl, but this time they wanted to be left alone to converse on whatever they had to. Scrunching her dark her eyebrows together, Heidi inclined her head ever so slightly and began the trek back to the front gate, alone.

Dressed in an uncomfortable tight fitting black dress, a sweetheart bodice with the silver lacing showing and green sleeves covering both her arms, right up to the hand, her chest and most of her neck, anyone watching Heidi would have no idea where she pulled her book from. But there she was, a seven year old girl walking along one of the most dreaded places in the Wizarding world, all alone without a care in the world book in hand.

Lost in the tale of a young school girl losing her best friend to Tuberculosis, a Muggle disease, at the humble age of eleven, Heidi didn't realize till it was too late that she had taken a few wrong turns, and ended up in a part of the prison she had never been to. Frowning at her own stupidity, Heidi wasn't sure whether to retrace her footsteps, and possible risk getting lost further, simple wait for assistance or ask one of the prisoners.

Muttering a few choice words about the stupidity of her aunt letting a seven year old wander aimlessly around Azkaban, Heidi's back hit the bricked wall behind her as she slowly slid down it with a heavy sigh. She hadn't even reopened her book when she heard a chuckle from behind her. Heidi's back stiffened and her shoulders squared. She'd never talked to or even been approached by any of the other prisoners. Then again, she'd never been left to her own devices in that god forsaken hell-hole.

"Such naughty words for one so young. Where did you hear them Dear one?" croaked a voice from the cell to her right.

Not turning around, Heidi's eyes flashed in anger as she gripped her book harder with one hand, and fiddled with the small purple fez charm around her neck with the other.

"Don't call me that Sir. I am only ones Dear one and he is not you."

"Oh curious. So where did you hear those naught words Little one?" the occupant of the cell asked, his voice growing slightly louder in confidence.

"My uncle. He and my great-aunt don't get on that well. Now sir would you leave me to my book please?"

"Such a good little Pure-blooded girl you are. I bet you'll be off to Hogwarts soon as well, huh? Give my regards to Dumbledore would you?"

Heidi's hand stopped mid flip of her page. She'd heard of 'Dumbledore' from each member of her family at one point or another, they all complained about him often enough. He was not the sort of person a Death-eater would be talking to. Closing her book with a little _snap_, Heidi turned ever so slightly to the voices cell.

"Death-eaters do not send their regards to 'Dumbledore.' My family has told me that he is nothing but a bumbling fool. Who are you Sir?"

"Are you lost Little one?" came an amused voice form within the darkness.

"Yes Sir. I came to see my mother with my aunt. Neither wished for me to be in attendance for this meeting, so mother and aunty decided to send me back to the main gate. Whilst I was reading my book I took a few wrong turns and ended here. Once more I ask you, who are you Sir?"

"A man. Nothing more."

"Every man has a title attached to him Sir. Whether it simply be his name or a whole array of accomplishments. Tell me yours Sir, please."

Chuckling, Heidi heard chains rattle from within the darkness of the cell. "Quiet a way with words you have there. Possible a Ravenclaw?"

"Dose my future house matter that match?"

"Yes," frowning Heidi moved a little closer to the cell, her book now discarded on the floor by her side.

"Sir, who are you?"

"My name's Sirius Black Little one, and who might you be?"

"I know you!" Heidi exclaimed smiling widely. "Last time I visited grate aunt Walburga I faintly saw your name under a black mark on the family tree," Heidi's smile faltered and when she spoke again her voice was quieter and quivering. "I don't think mother would be happy I was talking to you. You're a blood-traitor after all."

"Grate aunt - are you a Malfoy, LeStrange or Tonks?" Heidi's great uncle asked in an urgent voice.

"LeStrange. My aunt Narcissa bought me to see mother, Bellatrix LeStrange. If you are a blood-traitor why are you here?"

A snarl erupted from within the cell and Heidi could faintly see a pair of grey eyes, so much like her own, staring at her. "I did nothing! I was framed! But I doubt a future Slytherin like you could believe me!"

Now it was Heidi's turn to be amused. She had basically been the mascot of Death-eaters when she was little-er. She could name each one from Voldemort's closest followers and was sure that Sirius wasn't one.

Smiling widely Heidi dropped to her knees and shuffled a little closer. "Oh Sir I do believe you."

"You do?" came the startled reply. He obversely didn't think Heidi would believe him.

"My mother is Bellatrix LeStrange Sir," Heidi stated as if it cleared everything up, which it sort of did. "Now since you have been kind enough to tell me your name I believe I own you the same courtesy. Hydra Bellatrix LeStrange the forth, you may call me Heidi if you please. Pleased to meet you," Heidi stuck her arm into the cell for a handshake. A few heartbeats went by before she felt a bony hand latch on to hers and pull her inwards a bit. Gasping at the rash behaviour of her second cousin Heidi attempted to pull away, but even in his weakened state, Sirius was still stronger then the girl.

"Sir I must protest!" Heidi cried. Her cousin's eyes flickered to her face quickly as he noted her appearance for the first time. A clone of her mother for the most part, but more childlike and innocent, with eyes of stormy grey rather than pitch black like her mother.

Grunting Sirius ruffle pushed up her sleeve, as Kingsley had done so long ago. _'Will this be becoming a trend?'_ Heidi thought darkly as she saw her second cousin's eyes widen at the sight of the slightly faded Dark-mark.

"I'll kindly have my arm back now Sir," Heidi said in an ice tone voice as she finally managed to pull away from her shell shocked second cousin. Not missing a beat, Heidi was on her feet in an instance and had already taken a few steps back by the time her second cousin recovered.

"YOU'RE WHAT!? FIVE!? HOW CAN YOU HAVE THE BLOODY DARK-MARK!?" Sirius yelled as he tried to grab the girl again.

"Once more Sir, my mother is _Bellatrix LeStrange_," Heidi stressed eyes dancing with fire but her tone ice cold. "What does it matter to you anyway? Mother told me you wanted nothing to with our family. She said you did nothing when your own brother died, so why would you care for the daughter of one of the cruellest Death-eater?"

"You still had a chance," her second cousin muttered as he slumped back onto the floor. Heidi's glare lessened and she once again returned to her knees in front of him.

"I've been told I still do second cousin," Heidi muttered softly, eyes never leaving her second cousins face.

"By who?" Sirius asked, confusion in his eyes.

"By the man who arrested my mother and father. You jump to conclusions to fast second cousin, it will get you in trouble- oh sorry," clearing her throat, Heidi's face flushed red as Sirius chuckled. "All I mean is I was three or four when I was branded with the mark. I don't even remember it fully. I may still brake away from my family. Just not now, not today."

"You don't care about blood status?" Sirius asked, disbelieving her.

"No second cousin. I don't," the two fell into silence as Heidi reopened her book and began to read.

"Good book?" Sirius finally asked, not wanting to miss the chance to talk to someone.

"Yes second cousin. I, um, I borrowed it from the library not too far from aunties and uncles house. This is my third time reading it," Heidi said, book still open in her lap but her eyes now on her second cousin.

"What's it about?"

"It's about this girl called Jane who doesn't have the best childhood. When she's a little older she's sent to this boarding school which she likes even though this woman, Mrs Reed, doesn't like her much and gives her a rather hard time. Jane makes some friends there and her best friends dies of a Muggle illness. When Jane graduates she stays on for two years as a teacher. When the two years are up she leaves and works for this man named Mr Rochester, being a governess for a girl named Adele. They fall in love and were going to get married but Mr Rochester was already married and his wife is rather insane. Devastated Jane leaves and goes through something's which eventually lead her back to Mr Rochester. His wife burns down his house and kills herself in the process. Jane and Mr Rochester are married but Mr Rochester lost his eye sight, but he regains it in time to see his first born son," Heidi blabbered, happy someone was interested. But as soon as the last word dropped from her mouth she clamped her hands over it, looking horrified.

Laughing Sirius held out his hand for the book, which Heidi gingerly handed over. "A friend of mine lent this to me, a long time ago. Never read it mind. Not much of a reader. But she was," Heidi's second cousin said in a sad tone. In a split second decision, Heidi stood up.

"Then you keep it second cousin. I have read it many times and you look like you need something to distract you. I fear my aunt may be done with my mother so I must leave you. I will see if I can come visit you in future. Goodbye second cousin."

"Call me uncle Sirius Heidi," Sirius said as he grabbed Heidi's arm before she could run off.

"But you are not my uncle, second cousin. Wouldn't it be more prudent for me to call you second cousin since that is what you are?" Heidi asked, confusion etched into her face.

"Yeah but second cousin is soooooo long and formal. Just call me uncle Sirius Heidi."

Heidi started at Sirius for a few moments before smiling and walking swiftly down the corridor, but not without a gently;

"Goodbye uncle Sirius. May fate be so kind as to intertwine us again."

**(Hey all. I got a little query. What house do you think Heidi should be in? I've kind of been playing with ideas for each house and she seems like she'd fit into whatever one I placed her into.**

**Slytherin; she's quick minded and ambitious, she can be seen as cold when she wants to as well.**

**Hufflepuff; she's fun and bubble and loyal. Heidi is cautious when she needs to be but tries to be friendly to everyone.**

**Ravenclaw; did you read her? She has such a grip on the English language, and she loves to read and ARUGH knowledge.**

**Gryffindor; she wandered Azkaban, alone. She talked to Sirius Black, alone. Even if he did nothing wrong, it would be shit scary for a seven year old.**

**Alright, those are my points for each house. I'm going to put a poll up and you vote on it for me, K? K.**

**Also, don't forget to feed the author. I'm rather hungry and am in the mood for reviews. Tip your waiter on your way out. Bye!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**29****th**** of September 1985.**

Heidi had been visiting her uncle Sirius for almost a year now. Whenever she was bought to visit her mother, Heidi would be greeted by the woman who bore her and then be asked to go back to the main gate and wait for her aunt and mother to finish their conversation. It was all very odd and Heidi had to admit, she was getting slightly curios, though she'd never voice it to her aunt or uncle. Pure-blooded woman were not allowed to ask questions, after all.

"Uncle Sirius, who are the potters?" Heidi asked as she sat in front of her uncle, face innocent and juvenile.

Eye's slightly narrowed, Sirius asked in an almost harsh voice; "Where'd you hear that name Little one?"

"I often hear my mother rant and rave over them. I've always been fascinated over who they are and since my mother doesn't like them I assumed they were good people."

"They were very good people Little one. Friends of mine from long ago in fact," Heidi's uncle answered in a wistful voice. "We went to school together, best of mates me and James. Even made me the godfather of his and Lily's son," Sirius often smiled coyly and smiled politely, but he'd never smiled out of pure joy like he was at the mention of his old friend.

"What happened to them?"

"They were betrayed."

"By who?"

"Someone we though was our friend. He framed me for their deaths and here I am. Locked away like common scum while he lives! Free!" Sirius growled from the darkness.

Most of Heidi's visits had been in the day, but her aunt had bought her in the middle of the night for this one, which had surprised Sirius when she had plopped down in front of his cell, smiling her warm and caring smile and the offering of light. Sometimes he had trouble thinking of her as his cousin's daughter. She just seemed so lovely and light.

"That's not right uncle. Why does no one look for him? Have you not reported this to others?"

"Of course I have Little one. But no one believes me. I come from the 'bad family' remember? People were more than willing to believe I was a true Black at heart," Sirius spat eyes darkening.

"Do you think I'm like the rest of our family uncle?" Heidi's small voice asked, breaking through the momentary silence.

"No Little one. You're much too nice to end up like the rest of us. Now, what have you bought for me this time? I finished '_The Grapes of Wrath'_ not too long ago."

Smiling widely Heidi pulled a book out from seemingly nowhere again and clenched it closely to her chest. "It was originally called _'Les Trois Mousquetaires' _but I wasn't sure if you could read French so I grabbed the English version. I don't like it as much, but translated books are never as good as the original. In English it's called-

"'_The three Musketeers,'_" Sirius finished for her, smiling warmly as he reached out to take the book. "A studios little wolf gave this to me once. Pissed my parents off I'll tell you that."

"Uncle Sirius! I'm learning such bad manners from you!" Heidi said around a fit of laughter, grinning like an idiot.

"Shush love," Sirius said grinning as he opened the book. "Too dark to read to you Love, otherwise I would."

As Sirius squinted at the page, Heidi bit her lower lip, eyes down cast.

"Heidi is everything alright?"

In a small voice, eyes staring at her folded hands in her lap Heidi asked; "If I did something, would you tell mother or aunty about it?"

"Love your family doesn't even know you come to see me. Why would they ask me anything about you?"

"Uncle Sirius promise me you won't tell mother or aunty," Heidi stressed, eyes flashing to her uncle's face before returning to her lap.

"Year, sure whatever. Now tell me what's wrong with love?"

Heidi answered with a sigh before scrunching her face up. It looked quite funny to see that expression on Heidi's face, rather than the easily offered smiles she usually gave out.

Within a few seconds a soft glow from her hair began to appear, a few more later her usually black hair was illuminating the cell and the surrounding areas.

Heidi had told Sirius on her second visit that she was rather strange. He joked that it came with the LeStrange name. But Heidi had always feared being odd or different. And this just added to the worry she felt over her own existence.

"Bloody hell!" Sirius yelled, his face alight with both the golden glow of his nieces hair and his own smile.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus," Heidi said in a small voice, eyes once more down cast. "Aunty doesn't like it that much. She claims that every time I use it I'm destroying my natural Black beauty. I don't think the Black family has any beauty in them though."

"OI!" Sirius suddenly yelled, a look of mock hurt on his face. "I'm a Black and I'm beautiful thank you very much!"

Heidi stared at her uncle for a moment in pure shock before a wide grin spread across his face and the bark laughter that she had come accustom to over her year with him, ripped it's self from his throat.

"Oh Love, you are so much fun to josh around!"

"Uncle Sirius! That's not very nice!" Heidi called in an angry tone, but her face graced with a light smile.

The two sat there, Heidi offering a warm hand to her uncle's otherwise dark and dismal life. Sirius in return offering a chance of what she could be. Even though he had ended up in Azkaban like most people had predicted, he was an innocent man, of that she was sure. Heidi wasn't really sure when it had happened but over the course of visiting her uncle she had decided that she wanted to be just like him when she grew up.

**(Short chapter here. Just a little more Heidi Sirius family love. I want her to be different from her family, but family influences people growing up, so I want her to have a reason for being different then just because. I want her to see both sides of the argument and come to her own conclusion on which she belongs to.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone who faved or followed this. I'd also like to thank ultima-owner for being the first person to vote on what house Heidi should be in.**

**Ravenclaw: 1**

**Slytherin: 0**

**Gryffindor: 0 **

**Hufflepuff: 0)**


	4. Chapter 4

**20****th**** of September 1986.**

It wasn't rare for Heidi to be taken from Malfoy manner with her aunt and little cousin. It was rare though for the outing to be focused mainly on Heidi herself rather than her mother or father, her little cousin or inflating her aunt and uncle's own egos. So when Narcissa Malfoy had gathered the six year old Draco into her arms and grabbed nine year old Heidi by the hand and Flooded them to both Diagon alley, Heidi had not been expecting her aunt to haul them over to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and buy them both ice-creams. Nor did she expect her aunt to wish her well on her birthday.

"Nine years old Hydra. Almost a grown woman," Narcissa had teased, though unless you paid close attention to the woman at hand you never would have caught it. Her face remained blank, and her voice dull. It was only the slightest of flashes in her aunt's eyes that tipped Heidi off to her joke.

"I'll be married any day now," Heidi had teased back, although she was much more open about her teasing then her aunt, with a wide smile on her face.

Although it had been all fun and games so far, something flashed in Narcissa's eyes and posture that made Heidi instantly regret her words to her aunt.

"Speaking of marriage Hydra, I saw you and the Zabini boy getting on fair enough at our last Christmas party," Narcissa had said in a light tone, eyes on Draco as she wiped some ice-cream from his chin.

"Blaise Zabini? Yes he and I were discussing the latest book by Barberus Kettletoft," Heidi answered her aunt as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress slightly awkward.

"Hmmmmm," Narcissa had now turned her eyes to her niece and was looking at her through slightly glared eyes. "Hydra you must stop your infatuation with reading. If you are not careful you will be placed in Ravenclaw rather than Slytherin."

'_Of course the house card,'_ Heidi thought as she inwardly rolled her eyes. Everyone was so fixated on what house she would be placed into. Her mother and father had subtly hinted that if she was not placed into Slytherin there would be hell to pay. Her aunt and uncle were much more open about the fact that everyone in their families had been placed into Slytherin house, apart from the blood-traitors of course. Even her uncle Sirius had his own opinions on it, and it all frightened Heidi. She loved her uncle Sirius more than the rest of her family, even though she didn't see him that often and when she did there was always the threat that her aunt would catch them hanging over her head, and it worried her that if she was placed into Slytherin house he would stop talking to her. But she was also scared at what the rest of her family would do if she was placed into another house.

Heidi knew if she was placed into Gryffindor she would automatically be disowned by her family. Gryffindor's were Slytherins counter opposite. Arch-nemesis. Yin to their yang. Her uncle had told her stories of his childhood growing up as a Gryffindor in a house full of Slytherins. About how his mother, who had never really liked him to begin with, had begun to hate him, about his little brother, Regulus, who hadn't even talked to him throughout his school years. Heidi wasn't sure she could put up with that for seven years.

Then there was Ravenclaw. A few Ravenclaws were mixed into the Black, Malfoy and LeStrange history, although not many as far as Heidi could tell. Heidi knew her aunt and uncle wouldn't be pleased with her, but wouldn't disown her just for being placed into that house. Her parents on the other hand, they would be pissed. Her mother would go on another rant about her daughter being a stain on the Black and LeStrange pure names while her father wouldn't be that angry with her, he might even be pleased if they caught him on a good day. So it was a tossup for Ravenclaw.

Hufflepuff was something that Heidi wasn't even sure about. Nobody even seemed to think that Hufflepuff was a possibility for her. They all seemed so sure that she'd be a coy Slytherin or a brainy Ravenclaw or in her uncle's case, a noble Gryffindor. During Heidi's readings on the four houses, in one of her momentary fits of fear for being cast out by the people she cared for, she had found nothing wrong with Hufflepuff house. When she had asked her uncle Sirius about it, he had just laughed at her and told her she was a sure thing for Gryffindor. Something that both pleased and angered her simultaneously. She was nice enough thank-you very much.

And that left Slytherin. Heidi knew most of her family wanted this house for her. And if she was being truthful, Slytherin was probably the safest house for her. She was the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus LeStrange, the right hands of the Dark-Lord himself. She herself sported his mark on her left arm. Her family had close connections within Slytherin house, and she could easily climb the social ladder and make many more connections within it. But being part of Slytherin meant the rest of the school hated you. She would make few friends in Ravenclaw, less in Hufflepuff and most likely none in Gryffindor. She would be alienated from others.

So instead of worrying about her life in three years, because she'd still be ten when the Hogwarts express left in two years, she decided not to worry about it. She still had moments when she would break down in the comfort of her own bed-room about her family, but those had become rare and far in between. Now whenever the topic came up she'd panic for a split second then calm down and diffuse the topic.

"I'll be sorted where I belong aunty, just like you and mother were," Heidi said in her most calming voice, purposely choosing two Slytherins.

Her aunt seemed to calm down a bit at her niece's words, and offered a small smile. "There is only one place you truthfully belong Hydra."

"Of course aunty."

**(Another short chapter. I've shown the love between Heidi and her uncle Sirius but not much of her aunt, the woman whose been raising her. So some Narcissa/Heidi love here. Heidi and her aunt have a really touchy relationship. Narcissa wants her to be a pure-blooded lady like her, but she sees a lot of Bellatrix in her. She also sees Andromeda in her, and that worriers her. Bellatrix is nuts, not even her own sister will deny it. Andromeda is a blood-traitor and Narcissa doesn't want to lose her niece like she lost her sister.**

**This chapter was originally going to have Andromeda and Nymphadora in it, but then I remembered that Tonks is at school and I couldn't think of a way to add her mother in without her. So maybe in a chapter or two.**

**Also this chapter has Heidi's own thoughts on which house she wants to be in. It's a big thing for and I really want to build up to the sorting. I can't stress enough how scared Heidi is over what house she'll be in.**

**Plus I think people have forgotten she doesn't have to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. There's also Slytherin and Hufflepuff, I think she'd do well in all houses. **

**Ravenclaw – 3**

**Gryffindor – 1**

**Slytherin – 0**

**Hufflepuff -0**

**P.s: I'm going to have maybe eight or nine chapters before she goes to Hogwarts. She's meeting new people and having fun with her family before I (Possible) destroy her life.**

**Also I'm now opening a charity up. People need to know that authors are hungry things, and need constant food to keep them going. Otherwise they quiet and become normal people. Do your, feed an author today.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**24****th**** of December 1986.**

Christmas wasn't something that Heidi cared much for. It wasn't that she didn't like spending time with her family or getting presents, she in fact enjoyed both of these things as any nine year old girl would, what she didn't like that much was the annual Christmas Eve party her aunt and uncle would hold. Heidi's aunt would force her into an uncomfortably tight dress that weighed twice as much as Heidi herself did, lace her up in a corset that was far too emphasizing in certain areas that weren't there yet, and paint her face up like a circus clown to parade Heidi around like a common farm animal.

Heidi had many faults. She would never deny that, but her saving grace, in her own opinion, was her love of making people smile. She'd sacrifice her own happiness just to see even the slightest of smiles grace someone who she loved face. That was why she endured all her aunts needless fussing and fretting over the smallest and most insignificant details. Narcissa would guide her niece around each of these parties, her chest swelled with pride, as she introduced her beloved niece to business partners of her husband, a few of her sisters friends that had escaped the Auroras and possible suitors parents for her niece and son.

Up till the age of eight Heidi only had to attend her aunt's parties on certain occasions. But on her eighth birthday a string of beautiful and elegant dresses had been given to her rather than the usual twenty or so books. Confused at first Heidi had enjoyed the striking colours, even if most of them were green and silver, the soft feel, even though most of them would be too tight when worn, and the amazingly detailed designs to them. She had yet to realize that they would be her down fall come later years.

It was on the second Christmas party she had been forced to attend, when she was but only nine years old, that Heidi made her first real friend outside of her family. Although the way Pure-bloods went about marriage they probably shared some ancestry at one point or another and would be rather easy to find if Heidi really wanted to. Her name was Astoria Greengrass and she had social graces that left everyone around her in slight awe.

Slightly taller than Heidi, Astoria's had a much more regal presents to her rather than Heidi's bright bubble of light that people, no matter how snobbish, couldn't help but love. Apart from a few subtly differences, the two could easily pass as sisters, much like many pure-blood families could. Where Heidi had stormy grey eyes that were uncommon in the Black family women, Astoria had the much more common green eyes from the old pure-blood lines. While Heidi's hair was as black as the void and untameable, Astoria held it loosely just below her shoulders and unnaturally straight. Both though were remarkably pale, as all good pure-blood women were.

The circumstances of their friendship may have been odd to many people in modern society, but being a Pure-blood was a throwback to days gone by. Barley anything changed, and when it did, it was so small and subtly that people though it was always there, just hidden in the back ground.

Heidi's aunt, who had been dragging her around like she did at every party that Heidi attended, had caught sight of someone who she didn't want Heidi associating with. So being the kind and loving aunt she was, had simply given Heidi to Draco, who had always been in attendance at the pure-blood parties, while she went and associated with said person. For a few moments Draco had been attentive of his beloved cousin, who he worshipped, before catching sight of Pansy Parkinson and racing after her. Leaving the very charming, if slightly awkward, Hydra LeStrange to the sharks.

Within a few seconds of her solitude Heidi had been swarmed by people wanting to fix her up with their sons and in one case, daughter. The LeStrange name carried great weight, even if the current heads of house were locked away in Azkaban prison, and with that weight came the bottom feeders, there to suck poor innocent Heidi dry. That was until Astoria Greengrass came to her rescue.

The pressure of the drones of people was weighing on poor Heidi when she felt the lightest of touches on her shoulder. Without even waiting for her to turn around, a slight push was given to Heidi and she was directed away from the crowd and into a more privet area of the full swing, for pure-bloods, party.

Heidi had turned around ready to snap at the man who had stolen her, even though she was grateful for being away from the mooches, only to stop short at the tender face of a young girl. She was smiling at Heidi, not the way her mother would smile, deranged and derailed, or her aunt, subtle happy or rather coy, or even her uncle Sirius, who always had the darkness of his incarceration hanging around him, but a true smile. The kind Heidi herself would offer people. Happy.

Not even a full second had gone by and Heidi already saw a friend in the unnamed girl. Someone who despite the darkness that surrounded them, or perhaps because of it, helped someone in need and then offered a gentle smile as if to say, "Hey no biggie I'm sure you'd have helped me out if it was me."

"I'm sorry if I've upset you Ma'am," the girl said as she curtsied a little, obversely knowing who Heidi was. "But you seemed in a little trouble back there and I wanted to help. These things can get rather over whelming if one is not use to them."

For a few seconds Heidi just stared at the girl, taking her in. But she quickly shook it off and slipped into the role of heiress as her aunt had taught her. "It's fine Miss. Obversely I wasn't doing see well and I am happy to see that a friendly face was the first to notice. If it was one of them," a quick flick of her hand towards the men and women who were eyeing the two girls with hunger set a little laugh form Heidi's yet to be named saviour, "I would have been eaten alive. So thank you Miss…"

"Oh how rude of me. Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass," Astoria said as she held out her hand to Heidi. Without a moment of hesitation, Heidi clasped it and shook. Astoria's eyes seemed to linger on her small hands for just a moment before her they flicked back upwards.

"If you don't mind me asking Ma'am, why are you here," at the clear shock on Heidi's face Astoria quickly rushed on. "Not that you shouldn't be here or anything, I'm just curious as to why you are in attendance now, when you never were before. I'm sure there are things you'd much rather be doing then standing around getting trotted about like cattle."

With those few words Heidi's good nature had turned dark. Her aunt had taught her the game that Pure-bloods played with each other. Words some times, were more deadly than the wand or sword, and if she wasn't careful, she could very well destroy her family's name.

"My mother and father were sent to Azkaban as I am sure you know. My aunt believed the shock of lousing both my parents in the same night was too much for me to handle, so thought it best I avoid these events for a while. But I am much better now."

"Hmmmm. In truth I'm not much of a fan of these things. I'd rather be at home doing something more beneficial to my learning as I'm sure you'd rather be reading," Astoria said as she sipped a drink that a House-elf had offered her.

"How did you know I like reading?" Heidi asked, her head snapping from her little cousin racing about to the girl in front of her.

Smiling kindly Astoria pointed towards Heidi's unglove hands. "You're hands are far too perfect for you to play any sports or musical instruments. Plus you are very pale. Don't go outside much I'm betting. You have a lovely voice, but it is too low for a singer. You look amazing, but don't have the balance or stick skinny figure for a dancer. When we shook hands you clasp was far too light for a drawer either. Plus if you painted at all you would have known how to remove the makeup you don't like and fix it easily, rather than the brush up around your eyes. As we are too young to learn magic you must have some sort of hobby to occupy your time. After ignoring all those, the only thing acceptable left is reading. It wasn't that hard to figure out Ma'am," as soon as Astoria spoke her last word, the smile fell from her mouth as she gapped in horror at what she had said. She obversely hadn't meant to say it all, if any. "Oh Ma'am I am so sorry! Pleas-"

But Heidi cut her off with a slight laugh. Her face, which had remained blank as per request of her aunt was now a wide grin. "Oh Astoria, is that your Hobby? Figuring things out?"

Nodding sheepishly Astoria turned her eyes to Heidi, deep in her green orbs, Heidi saw amusement. "Father taught me how to observe. He says the best way to win people over is to control the conversation. If I know all about someone before they even open their mouths, I'm in control."

"How interesting. I'm never able to pay that close of attention to things. I easily get distracted –ARUGH!" the rest of Heidi's sentence was cut off as Draco ran into her, pushing her into Astoria and into a House-elf that was carrying some rather…Messy foods. As their elders looked on in horror, Heidi and Astoria shared an amused look before bursting out into laughter.

And thus began a friendship that, while not everlasting or iron-clad, was strong for people in their position. The two girls saw something in each other at the time that people like them didn't see often; kindness. Neither wanted anything from the other apart from their friendship and compony. Throughout the two girls lives it would be a constant tug-of-war over who they were. Both not the same one hundred precent and both not completely dissimilar. Fate had decided to inter-tangled the two girl's lives for the moment, whether or not they would stay friends was yet to be seen.

**(Okay Astoria Greengrass was Draco's wife and I wanted to give Heidi a friend in Pure-bloodness, so that if she's not in Slytherin, she still had a connection to that house for the two years her cousin isn't there. I felt like Narcissa would be a loving aunt, but very set in her ways, so she wouldn't let Heidi near any parties for a while, but would be happy to strut her around when she went.**

**I hope you liked it, I'm going to work on Christmas next, a very sappy Draco Heidi cousin love there. Draco's going to Hero worship her because she has the Dark-mark like his father.**

**Remember to feed the Author. As well as tell me what house you want Heidi in. She's got a little bit of everything in her.**

**Ravenclaw: 3**

**Hufflepuff: 2**

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryffindor: 1)**


	6. Chapter 6

**25****th**** of December 1988.**

Christmas in the Malfoy manner wasn't as big of an occasion like the party the night before hand. While Draco and Heidi were in bed rather early themselves, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy weren't asleep till the early hours of Christmas morning. So instead of the whole family opening presents together, it was usually just Heidi and Draco ripping through their Christmas gifts, with eyes gleaming and smiles wide. Christmas was the one day a year that Heidi and Draco were allowed to just be kids. Were all the expectations and pressures of being Pure-blooded children were lifted, if only for a few scares moments.

Heidi and Draco were raised as pure-bloods. So they tried, _really_ tried, not to do anything Narcissa and Lucius didn't approve of. Such things included, slouching, running, falling, speaking out of term, slurping, snorting, making faces, being rude, swearing, burping, farting, coughing, sneezing, throwing up, crying, wearing revealing clothing, wearing Muggle clothes, speaking to Muggles, writing with pens, reading Muggle books or supporting Muggleborns. Another thing they weren't very fond of was jumping on the bed. Let alone _running_ down a corridor, throwing open a door and launching oneself at a sleeping form, _then _jumping on said sleeping form whilst they were still in bed. However, on Christmas day this tended to be over looked.

"Heidi! Come on get up! PRESENTS!" Draco whined as he tugged on his older cousin's shoulder in a vain attempt to wake her. It was almost impossible to wake Heidi if she wanted to sleep in. Draco had always thought that it was because her head was so thick from reading all her books, though he would never say it to her face. Heidi could be rather mean sometimes.

After what felt like hours to Draco (that was only two or so minutes in reality) Heidi pushed her arm upwards and forced her little cousin off of the bed. With a grunt Draco pulled himself back up from the ground and on to the bed once more, only to find Heidi hiding under the covers, almost certainly asleep again.

"Heidi," Draco whinged as he plopped down on the beds edge. "Please get up. The elves made cookies and I want some but they've got orders from mother not to give me any till you're up. And Dobby keeps on banging his head against the wall. It's rather annoying. Go tell him to stop."

If Draco hadn't been straining his ears he would have missed the ever so light sigh Heidi breathed from under her green bed covers. For reasons unknown to Draco, Heidi had a soft spot for the elves, and he had purposely added the bit about Dobby, her favourite elf. So with a smirk of triumph Draco stood up with an air of superiority surrounding him.

"Get changed out of those awful clothes," having finally poked her head out form her little cravers of warmth, Draco got an eye full of his cousins overly large grey sweat shirt and loose baggy pants, something that his mother had begrudgingly given Heidi after complaint after complaint about her night gown. "And be down stairs in ten minutes or you won't get my present," with that he closed his cousins bedroom door just missing the pillow she had chucked at it.

Heidi, having been woken up a few hours earlier to what she had wanted, slowly crawled from her nice warm bed and over to her walk in closet. Unlike her aunt, who had a whole room dedicated to dresses, Heidi was more than content for the small, by her family's standards, closet. With a little wiggle Heidi pulled her shirt over her head and folded it neatly before pulling on a simple dark blue dress.

Over twenty minutes had passed by the time Heidi was satisfied, although she had cleaned her room up a little bit as much to give the house-elves a rest as to annoy her cousin.

"Finally!" Draco had scolded, throwing a glossy green present at her. "Open it already, you've kept me waiting long enough. DOBBY!"

With a little pop Dobby, a house elf, appeared in the main lounge area, a stack of Christmas tree cookies on a silver tray in one hand. Sneering at the elf, Draco grabbed a handful and scarfed them down. When he looked up at his cousin again, he saw a look of disapproval on her face.

"What?" he asked, but it came out more of a 'Wah?" for having his mouth full of cookies.

"Why must you always be so mean to him? Thank you Dobby and Merry Christmas to you," Heidi said as she laid down her cousins gift and grabbed a cookie.

"Dobby wishes you a merry Christmas to the young miss as well," the house-elf said before dropping the plate in front of the Christmas tree and banging his head on the brick wall. "BAD DOBBY! Dobby should have greeted the little Miss as soon as he saw her! Let alone the young master! BAD DOBBY! BAD!"

"Oh Dobby no, no please stop!" Heidi ferreted as Draco sneered behind his hand. "Shut up," Heidi muttered as she pried Dobby away from the wall. "Dobby no it's okay. Dobby please don't cry, oh Dobby no," Heidi spoke in a panicked voice as she petted the back of his head and made slight cooing sounds. "Dobby please calm yourself. You are in a right state of distress."

After a few more seconds of blubbering, Dobby calmed down enough to rush into the kitchens. From her spot in the lounge Heidi could faintly hear him hitting his head and muttering about his own incompetence, and she so wished that she was allowed in the kitchens. It broke Heidi's heart more than she was willing to admit to see the little elf so upheaved. Well, at least to her cousin, who'd see it as a weakness and never allow her to live it down.

"I don't know why you bother yourself with that stupid elf," Draco muttered as he finished of the cookies Dobby had bought in.

"I pity him," was Heidi's only reply, too scared to speak of her own love for the little elf for fear of her aunt and uncle finding out. "Now Draco, what did you get me?"

The conversation quickly became light and merry between the two cousins. Draco worshipped the very ground Heidi walked on too much to hold much against her for too long, and in turn Heidi loved Draco. Sure sometimes she wanted to strangle him to death for being an insufferable git, but at the end of the day they were family, and Heidi had been raised loyal to her family.

"Open it and see."

Smiling at her cousin in fondness, Heidi undid the beautifully wrapped present with delicate fingers, sure that there was no way Draco had wrapped it himself. Underneath the green gloss paper there was a box, a small box at that. It was not a plan box either. It was as hard as marble but somehow still soft as a feather. As light as one as well. While not as black as the void of space it was definitely as dark as the night sky; a rich blue. With swift fingers Heidi open it and gasped.

Lying on soft white felt was a beautiful golden necklace. The necklace was something that Heidi wasn't sure she'd be allowed to wear often; it was certainly expensive and finely made, something her aunt would approve of greatly. But her aunt would not approve of the charm it carried. Heidi had a lot of necklaces. She was, after all, from three wealthy pure-blood families. But they all were simple and elegant, apart from a few of her ancestors ones which were rather heavy and over lavished. This one was a simple gold chain with a fob watch pendent. It was so simple and un-feminine. Exactly what her aunt would be angry about.

Heidi loved fob watches. She simple adored them much to her aunt's distress. Her aunt had allowed her a few, all well-made and with an ancient history to them. None new, none made for her. But this one was. It was of a normal sizing with five dragon heads delicately engraved on to the untarnished gold. A hydra. Many people might think that someone as happy-go-lucky as Heidi would detest being named after such a vile creature. Heidi did not.

"Oh Draco, I love it," Heidi whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Here, I'll put it on you. Turn around."

Pulling her hair to one side, Heidi allowed her clumsy cousin to latched the necklace around her. It nested on the very crook of her chest, too short to read the time properly.

"If you pull the chain, it's charmed to lengthen. So you'll always be able to read it."

With a tiny smile Heidi grasped the fob watched and gently pulled on it. With a press of the button Heidi looked at the time. 12:47. Her aunt and uncle would be awake soon.

"Thank you Draco," Heidi breathed as she flung herself at her little cousin. In a rare occurrence, Draco returned the hug with just as much warmth.

"Good morning children," came the bell like voice of Narcissa Malfoy as she walked into the lounge room, flanked by three elves, each carrying a plate of pancakes.

"Good morning mother," Draco said, pulling away from his cousin.

"Good morning aunty," Heidi said as a sad smile graced her face. Draco would never allow his parents to know how much he loved his cousin.

Eyeing the strange necklace around her niece's neck, Narcissa kneeled down on the floor and handed out the pancakes to her young ones.

The three ate in almost complete silence. A rare perfect moment in an un-perfect family.

**( So yes, Draco loves his cousin, his cousin loves him. There souldn't be to many more chapters before I ship Heidi off to Hogwarts. But I got a question, who should she meet on the train? **

**Also feed an Author. It doesn't even have to be me (Although I'd love if it was!) I've been reading some brilliant stories recently and have noticed that some of the best have very few reviews. If you fav or follow a story, just add a little "Hey man, this is cool. Good work!" It brightens every day.**

**Ravenclaw: 4**

**Hufflepuff: 3**

**Slytherin: 1**

**Gryffindor:1)**


	7. Chapter 7

**15****th**** of August 1988. **

"I have business to attend to in Knockturn Ally Hydra. You are to stay here and not wonder off this time. Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Narcissa Malfoy asked, a single pale eyebrow raised as if daring her niece to defy her. Nodding numbly, Heidi absentmindedly rubbed her redarning cheek, a small pout forming on her trembling lips as she fought back the inevitable tears from spilling from her watering eyes. She would not cry in front of her aunt, such action would be improper of a lady. She'd ball her littler heart out once she was in the safety of her room, away from the prying eyes of her family.

"Good," Narcissa placed one of her hands on her niece's cheek and let it rest for a fraction of a second before scurrying out of Florish and Blotts and leaving the ten year old to her own devices. Heidi didn't mind though, she liked being left alone around the endless supply of books. It allowed her to wonder around timelessly without having to worry about any Malfoy looking over her shoulder, raising or lowering their opinion about her on the book she was _thinking_ about reading. It also left her alone to converse with any other book lovers without having to ask for their blood status first.

So with the thought that she may have an hour or two to her own in the book store, Heidi began her wonder. Having already picked out or heard about a few good books that were a must read for anyone with a basic grip on the English language, Heidi had a pile of about twenty or so books within minutes of being left alone. Smiling a smile she rarely flashed to people, not her _'Oh, you're a Pure-blood? As am I! Let us talk,'_ smile or her _'Yes aunty, I love this overly tight dress that I can barely breath in,' _smile, or even her _'Draco you are the best cousin in the world! / You're my best-friend Astoria,'_ smile. No, this smile was pure happiness about getting to do her own thing without the worry of her family name following her.

And that's how she was for a little over an hour. Sitting in a dark and silent corner of the book shop with a thick book about a girl who was raised by ghosts on her lap, and that smile on her face. That was until she caught sight of a head of dark curls that were oh-so very familiar to her. Heidi's smile fell from her face and her breath caught in her throat. No, her mother was locked away on an inescapable island guarded by creatures from the bowels of the Muggle version of Hell. Heidi cringed a little at that though, not a good enough reason to use the word 'bowels.' No one should ever use that word unless talking about the actual human bowels.

Swallowing the fear and hope that began to rise in her throat, Heidi dropped her book on the ground with a thud and raced towards the woman with hair as curly and dark as her own.

"Mother?" Heidi asked in a small and hesitant voice.

A few seconds ticked by before the woman turned to look at Heidi, but those few seconds told Heidi that this woman was not her mother, no matter how much they looked alike. And when she turned around it just confirmed it in Heidi's mind. This woman's features were much softer then her mothers, much lighter and kinder. And, even though Heidi would never admit it to her mother or aunty, this woman lacked the insanity in her eyes. This woman was not her mother, but certainly a Black.

"Oh I'm sorry Ma'am, I must have got you confused. Please forgive me," Heidi asked, casting her eyes to the ground, not wanting to look at the face of her mother that wasn't her really mother.

"O-oh, that's alright dearie. Y-you look a lot like someone I know as well. Might I ask you your name sweetheart?" the woman who was and wasn't Heidi's mother asked.

"Hydra LeStrange," Heidi whispered, not really sure why.

A gasp from the woman made Heidi's head shoot up. It was like a chocked sob mixed with a cry of happiness.

"LeStrange," the woman whispered, her dark yet light eyes drinking in every inch of Heidi's face. "I-is your mother Bellatrix LeStrange by any chance?"

Nodding numbly, Heidi began to back away into her corner, unsure why she had ever thought that this woman was her mother. Bellatrix was locked away for life, Heidi would never be able to see her as a free woman, and truth be told she wasn't sure she wanted to.

"My names Andromeda Tonks sweetie. But before I was married my name was Andromeda Black," the woman, Andromeda, paused for a moment as she took in Heidi's eyes widening, "Yeah, your mother is my sister sweetie. I'm your aunt."

"No," for a moment Andromeda seemed shocked at what her niece had said, "I have one aunt and two uncles. No more no less."

"Oh sweetie they've got to you already," Heidi's not aunt sighed, a sad look over coming her face. But it quickly turned to confusion as she saw the pile of books behind Heidi, and the one that was still open to its page, if only the cover was on the outside.

"_The willowing child_?" Andromeda asked, a smile playing on her face. "I've read that. Not something a Pure-blooded lady should be reading is it? Muggleborn author."

It took barley a second for her words to register with Heidi, but as soon as they did, panic began to take root in the small girl.

"Oh please don't tell aunty Narcissa!" Heidi all but begged, fear flickering across her face. "She'd never let me read another book alone if she knew what I've been reading!"

Whilst fear embedded it's self in Heidi, hope did the same thing to Andromeda. Perhaps her niece wasn't too far gone in the pure-blood craze to be shown the light in the world. Perhaps she wouldn't end up like the rest of her family. Her beloved sisters, who had both turned into death-eaters, even if only one was charged for it. Or her favourite cousin, who was a spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Perhaps, Hydra might be saved.

So with that thought in mind, Andromeda sat down and crossed her legs right where she was and pulled out the book she was buying.

"This books called _Little Kisses_ and it's about a wizard who falls in love with a Muggle back in the 14th century. I haven't read it yet, but I've heard some good things about it. I believe the man who wrote it married a Squib."

As Andromeda talked about her book, Heidi stared at her in wander. No member of her family had ever taken the slightest interest in her books, well apart from her uncle Sirius, but that was a given what with him having nothing else to do bar read. So having someone to talk to about reading was a rare treat. One that Heidi would enjoy, so with that she sat down with her knees bent under her. The perfect vision of ladyship.

As time ticked by the two slowly began to talk about things other than books. Whilst talking about how Draco wouldn't stop pestering Heidi to hang out with him, Pansy and two bulky children with half a brain cell between them called Crab and Goyle, Heidi told her aunt to stop calling her Hydra and start calling her Heidi. That bought a smile to Andromeda's face. When Andromeda talked about her daughter not allowing her to call her Nymphadora, she told Heidi to call her aunty Andy instead of Aunt Andromeda or Andromeda. In all honesty it was one of the beast conversations Heidi had ever had.

"Aunty Andy I better be going now," Heidi said after having a quick glance at the fob watch Draco had gotten her last Christmas.

"That's a very nice watch you have their Heidi," Andy noted, warily staring at the golden pocket watch that had been threaded on a light golden chain.

"Oh, yeah I suppose it is a little odd. Draco got it for me for Christmas. I simply adore it."

"You really love Draco don't you?" Andy asked in a quiet hesitant voice.

Heidi froze for a moment, her eyes still on the little arrows pointing at roman numerals. Slowly she raised her head to look at her new aunt. "Yes I love him. We are the best of friends. Why?"

"You'll be at Hogwarts soon Heidi, an-" Andy began, only to be cut off by a groan from Heidi.

"Why is everyone so obsessed about what House I'll be in. And don't even attempt to say you weren't going to mention it," Heidi accused, giving her aunt a pointed look.

"Heidi please listen-"

"No Aunt Andy you listen. I've got two more years before I have to attend Hogwarts and I don't want to have to stress about it now. I love my family, and they love me, but I'm not stupid enough to be fooled into thinking that if I am placed in any House bar Slytherin, I'll be treated as well as I am now. My family might still hold me to the degree they now do in Ravenclaw, but that may be a stretch. And whilst they love me, I know they do, they would disown me if I was placed in Hufflepuff, and-" Heidi's voice quivered a little and her eyes got a far of look as she finally admitted her fate if she was placed into Gryffindor. "And if I was to be placed into Gryffindor, they would stop loving me."

A few tears fell from Heidi's eyes before she wiped them away and regained her composure.

"Oh Heidi I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Andy apologized as she watched her niece stand up and gather her books in her arms.

"I'm fine aunt Andy. Aunt Narcissa should be back soon and I don't think she'd be happy to see me talking to a blood traitor. Even if they are family. Goodbye aunt Andy, I hope we see each other again."

"Me to Heidi. But if we don't get a chance any time soon, my daughters in Hufflepuff. You should look her up when you start," Andy said, offering her niece a smile.

"I'll do that. Good day," and with that Heidi disappeared behind a book shelf, leaving her aunt still sitting on the floor.

"That girl is too old to be ten," Andromeda Tonks whispered smiling at where Heidi had vanished.

**(So this took a while. I'd just like to point out this little booboo I made on the last chapter. See it was meant to follow after the one where Heidi and Astoria meet, but I put the wrong date. I just kind of went with it so meh. **

**Okay we're getting closer to Heidi attending school now, and she's finally admitted that her family will stop loving her if she's in Gryffindor. So what will she do? We all know she has a say in her House so she might just get to choose the end result. Please have your say in her House though.**

**Hufflepuff: 5**

**Ravenclaw: 4**

**Gryffindor: 1**

**Slytherin: 1)**


	8. Chapter 8

**31****st**** of August of 1989**

"Of my little Hydra's all grown up and off to school," Narcissa cooed, well as much as the wife of Lucius Malfoy could coo over anything. Tomorrow morning Heidi would be off to her first year of official schooling, foregoing all the training her mother and uncle had given her for proper training in all manner of the divine arts. From Transfiguration to charms, from potions to astronomy, Heidi would learn it all whilst revealing in her freedom, not that she didn't love her family, she's made it quite clear that she does in fact love them all, she just didn't like how everyone, even Draco, hovered over her shoulder judging her.

"I know aunty, I can hardly believe it. I wander what Hogwarts will be like…"

"Oh Hogwarts is one of the most magical places in the world Hydra. I loved my time there. In truth there are only two problems, the Mudbloods," Heidi fought so hard not to flinch. Over time that word had become more of a sensitive topic for her, to the point that she felt physically sick every time she heard it. "And the Gryffindor's of course. Swine the lot of them."

"Yes aunty."

"And you will not associate with any of them, will you Hydra?"

"No aunty."

"You are to only associate with your House mates, and possible a few Ravenclaws."

"Aunty…. What if I am in Ravenclaw?" Heidi asked, her stormy eyes downcast as she folded a dark green dress robe.

"Well I suppose there is always the possibility that you will be a Ravenclaw what with all the reading you do, but your mother is a Black and your father a LeStrange and you have been raised by Malfoys. I wouldn't be too worried if I were you. While Ravenclaw is a good House, you were meant for Slytherin.

"Yes aunty," Heidi's voice was deject but if her aunt noticed, she pretended it wasn't there.

"Now enough of such talk, it is your last day with us for over a month and while Lucius did have to step out, Draco and I are here to wish you all the best. So come down stairs when you've finished packing and we'll have a nice family dinner," with one of the largest smile Heidi had ever seen on her aunts face, Narcissa left the white room.

Once Narcissa had left her niece alone she stopped packing. For her entire life Heidi had decided to not worry about her future and enjoy herself when she could. But tomorrow one of the biggest factors of her life would be decided for her; her Hogwarts House. Only three people in her entire life had ever told Heidi that she mightn't be in Slytherin. Well two really, Kingsley had just offered her a branch to a better future.

Since meeting Andromeda Tonks Heidi had encountered her twice more. Both times at Flourish and Blotts while book hunting. Andromeda had told Heidi that she had the true makings of a Ravenclaw, and that if she didn't want to grow up like most of her family, that was her best bet. Heidi didn't mind this idea, she'd heard that the Ravenclaw common room held some of the rarest books on earth.

Sirius Black, the mass murder, had told Heidi on more than one occasion that she would make a brilliant Gryffindor. Being brave and knowing what is right and wrong were at her core apparently. But Heidi didn't think she was brave, she was scared of her parents, even though no one knew it, she feared what would happen to her if she disobeyed her aunt and uncle and most of the people she knew she only associated with from fear. Also she had no idea what was right or wrong! Every night Heidi went to bed debating her family's view on the world. Some say it's the right one, some say the wrong one and Heidi had no idea who to believe.

And then there was Kingsley. The man who opened her mind to all the torment it endured. The constant battle over which family members were right, who she should be or even who she wanted to be. Kingsley caused it all, even if he had no idea what he had done at the time. And you know what? Heidi wouldn't have traded it for the world. Even though she had a constant headache from all her conflicting thoughts, Heidi was glad that she could think of her own accord. She'd watched as Draco had grown up and witnessed a perfect blend of her aunt and uncle. He never thought for a moment that he was wrong and Heidi was happy that she was cursed with independent though.

Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Heidi had no idea how she would be sorted, but she knew it would be tomorrow. She would either lose herself, or lose her family tomorrow night, so she would enjoy what she had while she had it. So with a faint smile, Heidi folded the last of her robes into her trunk and neatly packed the last of her books away. Fixing her hair, which had turned grey thanks to her conflicting emotions finally catching up to her, Heidi opened her door and descended to the ground floor as a Black/Malfoy/LeStrange for dinner for what may have been the last time. But she wore a smile, for what good was life without one?

"Good evening Draco, are you excited for tomorrow?" Heidi greeted when she caught sight of Draco on the ground floor.

"Oh yes of course, I get to lose my cousin for an entire year as she gallivants around a magical school with all manner of despicable," Draco grumbled, his own way of telling Heidi he'd miss her.

"Such big words Draco, someone's been reading the thesaurus I got them~ And it won't be all year. I will return for Christmas and ester."

"Yes but Christmas is so far away. I'll have nothing to do for so long."

"Well you could always read a book, or play with Pansy. I know you enjoy spending time with her."

"Mother makes me."

"Oh come now, she seems like a perfectly… pleasant girl. I'm sure she has some redeeming features."

"None that I can find."

"Look harder then. Oh hello aunty. Draco was just telling me how much he would miss me while I was gone," Heidi said with a huge smile on her face as she pulled her chair out and sat down at the overly large main table.

"I was not!" said boy protested.

"That's sweet of you Draco, but Hydra won't be gone for long, and before you know it you'll be off to Hogwarts as well. Hydra you be sure to take care of him when he starts alright. Show him around and what not."

"Of course aunty. Now what's for dinner?"

**(Shortest chapter yet. I just wanted to get in one more before Heidi went off to Hogwarts so yeah. I know most people do buying all the school supplies, but I'd rather show Heidi's last night with her family. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Heidi boards the Hogwarts express. Friends and enemies are made and Heidi's future is set.**

**Hufflepuff: 5**

**Ravenclaw: 4**

**Gryffindor: 1**

**Slytherin: 1)**


End file.
